In diabetes, the incidence and progression of complications associated with hyperglycemia have been linked to the production of sugar alcohols (polyols). The relationship between aldose reductase, other closely related NADPH-dependent reductases, and polyol production is being investigated to define the biochemical mechanism(s) that initiate the onset of these complications and to develop specific pharmacological methods of intervention.